Wrapped in Chaos
by shadowcoon256
Summary: After finding Eggman Sonic proceeds to take care of him as usual but something terrible goes wrong and Sonic unleashes a terror that threatens to enslave and destroy everyone and everything. It's up to the gang along with others to stop this new threat before he conquers the planet.


It was beautiful day with barely any clouds in the sky. The landscape was lush and green with a bit of mountains regains to it. It was not long before the blur of blue quickly past by, the blur stopped and the hedgehog gazed out at the ocean while taking a deep breath.

"Ah you never get anything like this, it so peaceful." But the peace was broken when the hedgehog heard the cry of someone.

"Sonic!" He turned looking up and seeing Tail coming toward him from the sky. "Yo Tails what's up?"

"Sonic it's Eggman he's up to something." Sonic sighed. "Oh well so much for some peace and quiet but then again when have I settled with peace and quiet. So where is he?" The young fox pointed directly at the mountains behind then. "I saw his egg bots moving things into a cave, I also saw then moving something out too."

"And that is?" He shrugged. "I don't know it was in a box but it was glowing purple." Sonic then clicked his fingers and smiled. "Well that's all I needed to know. Look out Eggman here I come!" The hedgehog then setted off with tails catching up behind him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside Eggman's mine<strong>

Both the hedgehog and fox hid behind a rock and gazed down at the cave seeing egg bots moving crates in and out the cave. "What could Eggman be planning?"

"Whatever it is it's got something to do with those crates." Tails looked down seeing where the bots placed the crates and pointed down to them. "Sonic I'll go down and take a closer look at the crates while you deal with Eggman." The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up. "Ok better get ready once I get down there the place is gonna get heated up fast."

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself." Sonic quickly got set and made his way down to the mine while Tails sat tight and waited for the right moment.

While the egg bots sat another crate down they heard a whistle from behinds. "YO metal heads!" They turned and prepared to fire but where destroyed when the blue blur quickly took them down. "Get's easier every time." He turned and waved to the fox who then flied down to the crates while Sonic ran into the mine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside Eggman's mine<strong>

Sonic ran though seeing large strange purple crystal attached onto the walls. "Wow these must be what Eggman's been harvesting but why?" He shook the thought for the minute until he stopped seeing what looks like a small settlement full of Eggman's robots. "Ok Egg head what are you planning?" He took a look around but saw nothing of important. "Oh well guess I'll find out the old fashion way." Sonic then ran down and took down everyone of the robots one by one until nothing could be seen. "I took down the robots and Eggman still not showing his face wow never thought the guy could be such a coward."

"That's what you think." He turned to see the doctor riding on his egg mobile. "Oh so the doctor finally shows up. What is it this time? Trying to conquer the world, waking up a giant creature."

"That's my plan to keep and that's how it's going to be." The hedgehog gave a cocky smile. "So what your just gonna do the same old thing where you chuck a robot at me and I always find a way to destroy it."

"Well in a manner of speaking." Eggman then pressed a button on the egg mobile which opened a door beneath the hedgehogs feet. "Whoa this is getting old Eggman." A large robot appeared from the hole leaving Sonic unimpressed. "Pff please Egg head I can run circles around something like that." But the doctor gave a wicked smile before the robot quickly punched the hedgehog, sending him flying into a wall. "This is no ordinary robot Sonic it has been empowered with a material only found in this cave." Sonic barely got up and out of the hole that was left after he crashed though it. "Let me guess it's those weird purple crystals."

"Correct but those aren't ordinary crystals they are a special enhance gem only found in these cave. They may even be as powerful as the chaos emeralds."

"What no way!"

"Oh yes way. Now my new "Egg-Berserker" destroy that nonsense once and for all!" But before it could attack Sonic manage to land a direct hit on the robot however the hit did nothing to it. "Uh oh." The giant robot then sent the hedgehog crashing into another wall. The doctor laughed away until he noticed a strange glowing light coming from the hole. "What? No it can't be!"

"Oh it is Eggman!" Sonic then walked forward with the seven chaos emerald circling around him, with a smile on his face the emeralds then entered in to him. However instead off turning him into super Sonic, the hedgehog experienced intense pain coursing though out his body. "W-What's going on!?" He screamed out in pain as the emeralds exited his body and a bright purple light flooded the cave. Eggman then moved away from the light that drew closer toward him, the light then touched the prototype and destroyed it in a instant. "Whoa as much as I love to help you Sonic I think it's best to go. Tata for now." Eggman then flew of leaving Sonic crying out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back outside the mine<span>**

Tails looked at one of the purple crystals and was both confused but intrigued by it. "Strange this looks like an ordinary crystal but it seems to amplify power. I guess Eggman wanted to use it for his machines." The young fox turned seeing Eggman fleeing the scene. "Ha guess old Eggman got what's coming to him. Hmm wonder where Sonic is though?" Tails ran to the mouth of the cave seeing a bright purple light quickly coming toward him. "What is that!?" Before he could do anything the light hit him coursing the exact intense pain Sonic was feeling. "A-AAHH Sonic!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere <strong>

Amy walked out of her house and was greeted by Cream. "Hi Amy."

"Oh hi Cream and cheese what are you doing here?"

"We was walking past and we thought we'd stop by."

"Chao, chao!" Amy smiled but was then distracted by the bright purple light that shot up into the sky. "What on Earth is that!?" Both Cream ND Cheese turned and became frightened. "What's going on?"

"Chao?"

"Cream, Cheese go inside and hide."

"B-but what about you?" Amy gave a wink. "It's ok Cream I'm tougher then I look." The rabbit then nodded and ran in with the chao flying close to the rabbit.

On the floating island the echidna meditated whilst guarding the master emerald but felt something strange. "What is that?" He then ran close to the edge of the island and saw the bright light shoot up in the sky. "What could that be? No dought Sonic got something to do with this." He then walked to the master emerald and gazed at it. "I must leave and see what is going on. I shall return to the island once I'm finished." Knuckles then walked away leaving the emerald alone but as he left it began to glow.

* * *

><p>The city close by was packet with people working, shopping and much more. Both Rouge and Shadow sat down in an outside café. While Rouge was drinking a coffee Shadow crossed his arms sitting quietly. "You know sitting there and looking menacing is really working for you maybe you should get a job posing."<p>

"Hmpm whatever."

"Oh come on Shad I was just teasing you."

"And like I said. Whatever." The people nearby began screaming alerting the two to the light that pieced the sky. "What is that?"

"What has that blue idiot done now?" Shadow then got up and looked at the light.

"Should we contact G.U.N?"

"No point they probably know by now."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the mine<strong>

The hedgehog was still engulfed inside the purple light and tried fighting the force around him but it was to much for Sonic to handle. With one more painful scream the light burst out and the light in the sky split out into five other lights that hit separate locations.

* * *

><p>Amy looked at the light before noticing the lights separated. One of the lights began to make it's way to her house. In a panic she closed the door and ran inside but it was not enough as the light poured though, destroying the door and hit the pink hedgehog.<p>

Knuckles then heard a strange noise which caught his attention. He looked back at the master emerald seeing it was glowing.

"What's going on?" Knuckles the turned around, seeing a beam of light beaming toward him. The echidna backed away before the light hit him and than ran knowing there was no hope of fighting but he wasn't fast enough as the light engulfed him.

Rouge and Shadow gazed at the light before Shadow saw what was coming. He then grabbed the bat and ran as fast as he could. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know! But we need to get away from whatever that light is." Shadow manged to get out of the city but still his speed wasn't fast enough as both he and Rouge where both struck by the light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the mine<strong>

The pain that Sonic could feel could be felt by all of his friends. The hedgehog then became numb and collapsed in the light which then began to vanished. Sonic began to fade in and out seeing the chaos emeralds fell to the ground and then brake. "W-what...?" Sonic then lost consciousness and laid on the cold rocky floor.

**An hour later**

The blue hedgehog began to wake and slowly got himself up from the ground. "Whoa I was not expecting that. What happened, why did the chaos emeralds just go out of control?" The hedgehog pondered before turning toward the exit. "Maybe Tails can explain." He then ran as fast as he could out of the cave until he got to the mouth of the cave and seeing the young fox laying on the ground unconscious. "TAILS!" Sonic rushed to the fox and tried to wake him up. "No good. Don't worry buddy I'll get you back to your work shop." Sonic picked Tails up and then ran towards the fox's home

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tails work shop<strong>

Tails slowly began to wake with Sonic who was relived standing next to him. "Sonic what happed down there?"

"It's a long story but I'm more concerned with what happed to you." Before any of the two could talk a knock came from the door. "Who could that be?" Sonic the walked to the door and opened it seeing Amy and Knuckles standing there. "Ok what's going on!?"

"Ahhh hey guys what happened?" Knuckles moved Amy aside. "I'll tell you what happened. Some weird light just happened to zap me on Angel island." Amy then pushed the echidna out the way grabbing the hedgehogs attention. "Sonic it was awful this weird light was in the sky and it hit me and, and." Sonic pulled her off of him. "Whoa what do you two mean "A light." The three walked into the workshop whilst Tails got up from the bed seeing both Knuckle's and Amy. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Tails you should rest."

"Rest? What happened to Tails?" Sonic turned to the echidna. "From the sounds of it. The exact same thing as you and Amy."

"Hey who didn't invite us to the party." The gang turned to see both Rouge and Shadow at the door. "What are you two doing here!?"

"Like you said Sonic the exact same thing happened to us. Now explain fast I have no time for this." Sonic then quickly explained the whole situation bit by bit from the robot Eggman built, the crystals Eggman was using, and the chaos emeralds going out of control.

Tails was deep in thought and then turned to Sonic. "Hey Sonic did I have a piece of the crystal in my hand when I was unconscious?" He nodded and walked to the work table nearby and retrieving it, giving it to the fox. "I though since you had a hold on it maybe you found it important, so I kept a hold of it." Tails then got of the bed, making his way to his work table and trying to find a few things. "So do you have a clue what this is?"

"Not really. From a quick look it seems these crystals can enhanced things but that my theory I'll need to test that. But before I do that Sonic do you know where the Chao emeralds are? I'd like to take a look at them." The hedgehog began to recall the events and sighed sadly. "There gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone!?"

"As in they shattered into little pieces on the ground all seven of them." The group all went silent realising without the chaos emeralds how will they be able to use there power. Shadow then walked off. "Wait where are you going Shad?"

"I heard enough I'm going to take a walk. I'll probably come back when you have the results or not." The black hedgehog walked away with Rouge running behind, she quickly turned and chucked a ear piece at the fox. "What's this?"

"To keep in contact. Shadow might not like it sometimes but he know when things go bad it's best to keep together." The bat then ran after the hedgehog while Knuckle's was still shocked by the news. "So what are we gonna do? Without the emeralds we're sitting ducks." Tails returned to his work desk and pulled out a microscope and began to examine then crystal. "Wow got to hand it to Eggman. He really know what to go for. I believe we're dealing with ancient item."

"What'da mean?" The fox pulled out the purple crystal showed it to the three. "I believe this could be as old as the chaos emeralds and frankly I willing to go even further and say this could be what the chaos emeralds are made out of."

"Wait your saying this crystal is a chaos emerald?" The fox gave an unsure look at the echidna. "Well it's a theory but so far as everything I can tell about this crystal. It seems to be the exact same as a chaos emerald without the full power it's like a fake emerald that works the same but just isn't the same."

"And you think these crystals coursed the emeralds to go haywire?"

"Defiantly but one thing still bothers me. You said the emeralds where behinds a wall." Sonic nodded. "Yeah it was quite lucky really old Eggman never saw it coming."

"That's what's confusing me. Eggman never saw it coming which means he didn't know they where there. So why where they there?" The team pondered until Sonic heard a noise coming from the outside. "Hello!?"

"Sonic who are you talking to?" But the hedgehog zoned out and walked out the door turning around looking for the noise. "Who are you?" Sonic then saw a shadow walking away from the workshop. "Hey wait!" He ran off leaving the gang behind. "SONIC WAIT!?"

* * *

><p>Sonic continued to follow the sound. <em>"What's gotten into me?" <em>Sonic quickly stopped and took a look around before he noticed the shadow again, this time it was standing still. "Ok buddy quit fooling around and tell me who you are!" The shadow remained still showing no sighs life. "Ok that's it!" Sonic then quickly charged in and attacked the spot where he believed the person he followed would be but to his surprise there was no one there. "Wait a minute. If there was no one then who's casting that shadow?" The shadow then began to move once again catching the hedgehogs attention. Just as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles arrived Sonic left in a hurry.

"What's gotten into him?"

"I don't no Knuckles, but one things for sure. Whatever got Sonic acting like this can't be good." Amy then pushed the two out the way. "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's follow him before he get's hurt." She then quickly ran of following the hedgehogs trail. "I'm coming my darling Sonic!"

"What is with that girl seriously?"

"You know what Amy's like Knuckles. Once she see's Sonic she off. But anyway lets keep up the pace before we get left behind."

* * *

><p>Sonic continued to run following the strange shadowy figure in front of him. <em>"What could it be? It seems to know I'm following it but doesn't seem to react to me following it. Does it want me to go somewhere?" <em>

Eventually the figure stopped and vanished at the side of a cliff. The hedgehog then stopped directly on the spot and noticed where he was. "This can't be a coincidence." What the blue blur saw was the exact same mine Eggman was in and where the strange purple crystals where. "Wait what's that?" The shadow then formed at the mouth of the mine entrance and walked inside.

"Sonic!" Amy finally caught up along with Tails and Knuckles. "What's going on why did you run of all of a." But before she finished her sentence Sonic ran of down into the mines. "OOOHH that blue bone head better have a good excuse for running away when I was talking to him!"

"Yeah probably to get away for you and your stupid hammer." Tails then saw Amy's attack and avoided hitting Knuckles around the face.

"Actually Knuckles it's called my "Piko Piko." hammer Anyway where did he go?"

"Hey it's the mine."

"Wait the mine as in the same mine where all this stuff happened?"

"That's the one." The three then quickly made there way down the mountain and enter the mine behind Sonic.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eggman's mines<strong>

Sonic speeded through the mines looking at all the destruction caused by the blast. _"Wow if that blast could destroy all of this in one hit, whatever caused it could be more powerful then my super form."_

Sonic stopped and saw a glowing light which grew brighter and brighter as he got closer. "What is that?" Sonic then saw the emerald pieces on the floor glowing with a bright white light. "Wow I... never seen anything like this. What could they be doing?"

"Sonic!" The hedgehog turned only to be hugged by Amy. "Oh Sonic let's agree to never part again."

"Not at the moment Amy cause there's something more important the that." Sonic pointed at the shattered emerald pieces shocking the gang. "Whoa are you sure these were chaos emeralds?"

"When I used them they felt the same but looking at them now something seems wrong." Tails pulled out a small gadget and began typing. "Wow the energy pouring out of these shards... is enormous. Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"What's up Tail's?"

"The energy stopped and it's gone."

"Gone what's gone?"

"The chaos energy that's been pouring out of the emerald shards." The gang turned to see both Shadow and Rouge walking into the room. "The chaos energy?"

Shadow looked at the shattered emerald pieces he chuckled. "What so funny faker!?"

"These are not the chaos emeralds."

"How would you know?" Shadow then revealed the green chaos emerald to the gang.

"Wait so if the chaos emeralds are ok then what are these then?!"

Shadow then walked towards the orb of light and gazed at it. "Can you feel that Sonic?"

"What? I can really feel anything."

"Hmph. Figures, you see this white orb is giving of a lot of chaos energy similar to our super forms." He placed his hand into the light only to have a blast of light knock Shadow back onto the floor. "Whoa what was that about?!"

"T-this isn't good."

"What is it Shadow?" Suddenly the emerald shards stopped glowing and the ball of light began to vanish until a bright white hedgehog remained. "Who are you!?" The hedgehog then got up of the floor taking a large breath and turned, opening his eyes revealing deep blue eyes. He breathed out and laughed.

"To be free again, to feel the breath of air on my fur."

"Hey buddy did you hear me I said who the heck are you!?" The hedgehog looked at the group and smiled. "I am know as. "The being of chaos." "The might conquer." But my real name is Nazo!


End file.
